


my safe place is you

by bubblelaureno



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: A conversation in the kitchen with Alecto and her little sister, then Marisol comes home.Femslash February 2021: day 4, for the prompt Conversations in the Kitchen.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137680
Kudos: 5





	my safe place is you

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at bubblelaureno and on Reddit at narcissasdaffodil for more content, or if you just want to contact me x  
> Also tried out having a lowercase title instead of uppercase. I kinda love it, let me know what you think x

“There’s nobody else I’d rather be like than you,” Rowan leans her head on her arms. “I want you to be proud of me.” 

“I already am, and will be. You’re only eighteen, remember. When I was your age, I went through a teen rebel phase. Which is how I got this piercing, and changed up my hair. I was nearly seventeen actually, but close enough! Something useful about having a September birthday. I expected to get yelled at for it, but that didn’t happen. At your age you can take risks without it impacting you as much, enjoy that freedom…” Alecto smiles over at her little sister, who poked her in the arm. 

“Since you found the love of your life, you’ve turned even more mushy. I mean, I liked Abby and all, but being around Marisol makes you more dreamy. You’re doing it again, sliding into daydream o’clock. I don’t need the ‘o knowledgeable adult’ lecture, but it’s cool still,” she mimes quotation marks in the air and continues with her words. “You’re only 6 years older than me, so it helps to look up to someone. You seem to have everything sorted…” 

“Row, not quite. I just have a good enough support system to help me through stuff, is all. You just have to seek out people and build your happy. Which is easier said than done, I know you’ll be going away to uni pretty soon, but I’ll still make time for you.” She stands up, wraps her arms around her sister in a tight hug and stretches onto her tiptoes to reach. “Wow! You appear to have got super tall overnight.”

“Or, you’re just tiny and it’s easy to grow past you. Oi, let go! Too long,” Rowan protests and tries to get herself free. Alecto holds on and nestles her chin on Rowan’s shoulder and stays there until she hears keys in the door and lets go. She hears the front door shut, and the keys jangle as they get settled in the key dish. Her lips curl upwards and settle into a warm smile, she leans next to the counter. The kitchen door opens and Marisol comes through and settles her rucksack on the counter. When she turns around, Alecto pulls her into a warm hug and takes her by surprise, her feet leave the ground. 

“Oh, hello to you too. I wasn’t even gone that long. I brought a little treat for the three of us back with me, but you’ll have to wait until later,” Marisol kisses Alecto gently on the cheek as she breaks free from the hug. “I did miss you though. I’m used to having you beside me all the time, that’s a side effect of the summer.”

“Ooh, a treat! That’s awesome. Surprise treats are great,” Rowan pushes off where she leans on the counter. “I’ll leave you love birds to have some privacy.” Rowan taps her nose, and Alecto’s cheeks flush bright red. Her little sister laughs as she leaves the room. 

“Oh dear, you’d think by now I’d have stopped blushing at the drop of a hat. But that’ll come in time. You seem happy, I’m glad. You were really nervous earlier,” Alecto turns to Marisol.

“As usual, you were right. I didn’t have anything to worry about. First lecture of the year, done. I still don’t really talk to many people, but I’ve got you, and that’s enough. I have time to meet more people over this year, I shouldn’t write off having friends as quickly this time. You’ve changed my outlook on stuff, you’re magical!”

“Eh. Just human. But one thing I know for sure is that my safe place is you.”

“And mine is you, from the day we met. I can’t believe someone who I haven’t known that long at all has changed my life like that. But when we were in the Villa, it did feel much longer based off the intensity of it. You’ve changed me for the better, before you I was scared of serious relationships and commitment and would run before it got that far, or completely avoid there even being a chance of something. You’ve inspired me a lot…” Marisol grins at Alecto with shining eyes.  _ Wow. That’s a statement and a half. Same with Rowan earlier. The fact you inspire people will always surprise you, but you do. You’ve worked so hard for everything you’ve gained, so why not appreciate that? _


End file.
